Shi
is one of the Administrators of the Magical Girl Sites in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Shi has the appearance of a largely obese woman wearing a Japanese seifuku. Her face is the face of Buddha statue with a stern expression, including a Bindi on her forehead and stretched out ears, and she has an Afro hairstyle. Her true appearance is later shown to be that of a girl with light brown hair. Personality There's hardly any information regarding her personality at the moment. Presumably, she acts mature, but can't be taken seriously due to her appearance. She has a lack of empathy, just like the other Administrators, crushing the heads of multiple Magical girls without remorse and even innocent civilians like Sarina Shizukume Mother and Sister were not exempted from her cruelty, seeing as how she casually killed her mother and then lazily sat on her blooded flattened corpses while waiting for Sarina, to return her actual target to return home, Shi also seems to enjoy insulting others she deems weaker than herself and having a rather arrogant disposition seeing as how she constantly insulted and looked down on Sarina and tended to always have a haughty pose most of the time. Story She's first seen murdering a rebellious Magical Girl by sitting in her face, which completely shattered her skull into pieces, after which she retrieved her Book Stick. She was later seen in the Administrators' meeting. Much later, she was sent to assassinate Sarina's family and Sarina Herself. Where, unfortunately, by the time Sarina arrived home, Shi had already killed her mother by crushing her entire body into a bloody pulp. Sarina angered and enraged by this then engaged Shi in a fight, but Shi's body proved to be too hard to be cut by Sarina's Stick. Sarina then tried to restrain/strangle Shi by wrapping her body with her yo-yo, which leads to Shi resorting to summon a swarm of Bugs to attack her. Sarina quickly grabbed her sister and escaped the building, Shi originally planned to pursue her and finish them off but was summoned by Ichi back due to the Kings Awakening. Shi was then seen in the King's chamber along with the other Admins. Later she is seen along with her fellow Site Admins (except Ichi) confronting the Magical Girls, telling them that they are the only magical girls left in the Tokyo Area having killed the rest and proceeds to battle them. Later she is killed by Juushichi by accident when Aya exchanged places with her using her Stick. Her otherwise unbreakable body was shattered to pieces by Juushichi's beam, and it's later seen reverting to its original form. By killing Shi, Aya was able to avenge Sarina's mother's death. Sticks Given The Sticks that Shi hands out might follow the Emblem Theme of Japanese calligraphy and may all possess Butterfly Wings. Here you can see a list of the sticks that Shi has given to unfortunate girls, throughout the series: Abilities Stamping She is able to easily crush people to death with her huge body. People who are killed this way are reduced to an unrecognizable bloody pulp. Oddly enough, the surfaces in which those people were located are unharmed. In addition, her body itself is hard enough to be immune to the power of Sarina's cutting yo-yo Stick. this power is similar to Rina Shioi's Hammer Stick. Smash During her Battle against Sarina, She repeatedly attempted to smash her flat by using her palms to slam/slap her but instead ended up hitting the floor, with her blows creating small craters as a result, it is unknown if this is simply an extension of her Stamping Power or another ability a together. This ability is Similar to Rina Shioi's Hammer Stick. Horde of insects By making a hand sign and saying "Hail Buddha" (translation dubious), Shi summons a large group of toxic/hazardous insects including Bees, Spiders, Scorpions, Moths, etc from her mouth to attack. This ability is similar to the ability to summon and manipulate Juugo's cutlery. Trivia * Her name "Shi" means "Four. * Her face/mask is based on the Afro Buddha. es:Shi Category:Characters Category:Administrators Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased